


Fire Hoops

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He likes flying more than anything.
Series: Aquamarine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527509
Kudos: 7





	Fire Hoops

The hall is set up as an obstacle course for John to practice flying. He flies through hoops of fire. Every now and then doing little tricks to show off.

John finds this activity fun yet restrictive because he can't go higher. He's heard talk that they might let build him one outside if they can prove they can handle him out of a controlled environment. He's trying his best to behave so they trust him.

Doctor Vogelbaum watches him, takes notes and times his speed. For once he doesn't care, he's focused on enjoying being able to fly.


End file.
